


[Podfic]  The Price of Pretty

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Dom/sub, Games, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>:  <em>Set on the night of the 2005 MTV Video Music Awards. The one where Gerard gets spanked for all the compliments he gets. Part of the Dom!Frankie 'verse.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by ladyfoxxx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Price of Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylvaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Price Of Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/167830) by [ladyfoxxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx). 



> Reader's notes at my journal post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/51588.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Length

  * 1:30:52



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014011208.zip) | **Size:** 83 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014011209.zip) | **Size:** 27 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/The%20Price%20of%20Pretty%20\(mp3\).zip) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/The%20Price%20of%20Pretty.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
